Over the past several years, the use of mobile communications devices and networks has increased. Some communications networks include devices and software for providing users with location based services. Location based services (LBS) can use the location of devices to provide users with services tailored to a particular location. Network operators also can use location information to analyze network infrastructure, usage patterns, and the like, to monitor maintenance, planning, and operational issues, if desired. Some wireless devices include global positioning system (GPS) capability for determining the location of the wireless device for navigation, rescue, or other purposes. Some devices include other systems and methods of determining the location of the device such as, but not limited to, triangulation using network and/or WIFI® resources, assisted GPS (A-GPS), E911, satellite links, and the like.
With the increasing sophistication of communications devices, communications networks, and communications device users, some sophisticated device capabilities are becoming more commonplace. For example, visual voicemail, navigation applications, Internet applications, e-commerce applications, social networking applications, and the like, which were until recently unavailable for many communications devices, are becoming popular features and/or applications for some accounts and devices. Other sophisticated device and network capabilities can be implemented by communications network operators, application authors, and/or communications device manufacturers to provide users with new services. For example, location based services can be provided for users of communications networks. Location based services can tailor services and device capabilities based upon the location of the device, for example.